To change his stars
by HIiAMbored
Summary: William is a despised peasant trying to fulfill his dream and to change his fate. He is determined to become a noble, and with the help of his friends, can he make it?


This story was inspired by the movie, _A knight's tale._ It is a pretty nice movie and you should watch it. Without further ado, I present to you my epic, _To change his stars_! Just so you know, during medieval times, changing of one's stars refers to changing one's fate.

Prologue:

It was dark and gloomy. The sound of the seas could be heard as the ship takes its course towards the mainland, Victoria Island. Everyone were busily chatting with one another, either about which class they would choose and their journeys ahead, or just idle chatting. A boy of six, however, was silent throughout the journey. He had chocolate coloured hair and eyes. He was the average height of most his age. It was not because he was dumb or mute or anything, it was just that he was nervous.

"_William, stop watching the noble games and get some sleep! You jolly well know that you would never be able to participate in it! It's only for those of noble birth!"_

"_What do everyone mean 'of noble birth'!" Tears were welling up in his eyes. "I love their fights and all! Why must this be a privilege to only those who were just lucky in getting into the right family! I hate this family for being poor and myself for being here!"_

_It was enough for his father_. _He let loose a very tight slap on his son. He was right, if not for his mistake, his son would probable be able to take part in the noble games. He reproached himself for being so rash. William dashed out of the room, crying._

"_I can't blame him. His mum died when he was only two. We aren't exactly rich either. He can't even do what he had dreamt of since he was born. If only I could do something for this boy. If only I could help hi fulfill his wishes and help him escape from the wraths of poverty. If only..." He smiled as he said. "Oh William, how would you like to go Victoria Island?"_

As the ship docked at Lith Harbour, a person went around, in search of slaves. William and his father walked up towards him.

"Excuse me, are you sent by Sir Lucas?"

"Yes, you selling him?"

"Yes, free of charge though, on one condition. Let him learn something from Sir Lucas, let him become a disciple of him."

Sir Lucas was a well-known noble, a legend. He was made legendary through the noble games and had never lost a single game. He was retired, but he still accepted students. Each student produced were excellent. However, he only accepted noble births.

"I can't guarantee that. However, what I can guarantee is that we would not ill-treat him. He might be able to steal some skills from Sir Lacus, too. Now, do we have a deal?"

William knew exactly what was going on. However, he pulled his father's sleeve, signing that he did not want to leave him.

"William, go with him, _change your stars_. This is a really good chance for you. It beats staying with me and farming. Now go on, you might even become a noble some day." He knew it was just a lie, but to persuade William into going away from the poverty they faced…

Tears flowed down his cheeks. One must part from another sooner or later. However, to part with his father now, it was probably way too early.

* * *

Four years later...

William was ten now. He was quite well-built as he was not ill-treated as a servant, and the chores he did actually strengthened his body. Every night, he would steal a glance at the legendary Sir Lacus when he coaches his students. Over time, he developed the skills to be an outstanding swordsman. William lived his live contentedly, however without accomplishments. Then, that day changed his life. He was about to _change his stars._

As usual, William went out of bed to peak at how Sir Lacus teaches his students. However, this time, he was not present.

"What are you doing, William?"

"N-nothing, sir!"

"You think I have been oblivious to your watching my coaching this past four years?"

William was stunned. _He knew all about it, but did not stop me from doing so?_

"William, tell me, why have you been trying to learn some skills?"

William dared not look up in shame. He could not reply him his answer as it would be embarrassing. His determination would not lead him to anywhere.

"Well? Are you going to answer me? (Doesn't wait for reply) Think fast!"

Sir Lacus threw a block of wood at William, who dodged it with good reflexes.

"Not bad, now try this!" Four more blocks of wood came flying towards him. I wonder how he managed to throw four with such deadly accuracy. Haha.

William dodged two of them and smashed the other two.

"Good, you are awake. Now reply me, or I will throw you out of my house."

"I-I want to take part in..."

"Take part in? The noble games?"

William looked up in surprise. _How'd he know?_

"I am not _that _old as to not be able to observe properly. You have attended quite a lot of the games, and you have been watching them quite a lot on the television. Am I wrong?"

No, he was not. Every word he said was the truth.

"Sorry, William, not trying to be a wet blanket here, but that interest would not be able to help you. You have to be a noble to participate."

"Why must everyone use the word 'noble'! Why can't we just live in the same caste with same privileges!? I am sick and tired of all these 'No William, it is only for the nobles' and 'Your kidding, its not for peasants like you'! My dream is to be the best knight out there, regardless of whether it is a stupid dream or not!" This contained four years of rage and fury.

"That is what I would like to hear! You have officially been promoted to my student!"

"But don't you only teach nobles?"

"That's easy. We can simply get a mage of authority to doctor your certificate. Don't worry, I have a wide network of friends."

* * *

Okay, is this prologue long enough for everyone out there? Yes some of you may be disappointed that this is not a humor-based story, but I want to have a new experience. Anyway, please review and tell me what you would like to see in the story and what you liked. Also, some of you may be wondering what I meant by 'noble games'. Don't worry, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Stay tune folks! 


End file.
